1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boatlifts and more specifically it relates to a boatlift buoyancy system for assisting in maneuvering a boatlift while in the water by adding buoyancy to the boatlift.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boatlifts have been in use for years for supporting boats during non-usage. FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates an exemplary boatlift that the present invention may be utilized upon. Boatlifts are typically comprised of a tubular metal structure (e.g. aluminum, steel, etc.) and are relatively heavy. Boatlifts can exceed 600 pounds and are very difficult to maneuver even when positioned in deep water.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for assisting in maneuvering a boatlift while in the water by adding buoyancy to the boatlift. Conventional boatlifts are difficult to maneuver because of their weight, size and awkwardness.
In these respects, the boatlift buoyancy system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting in maneuvering a boatlift while in the water by adding buoyancy to the boatlift.